AVATAR LA LEGGENDA DI AANG
Avatar - La leggenda di Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) è un cartone animato statunitense composto da tre stagioni e un film per la televisione conclusivi, trasmesso tra il 2005 e il 2008 su Nickelodeon. In lingua italiana la serie è stata mandata in onda per la prima volta su Nickelodeon tra il 2008 e il 2010. Esistono delle serie a fumetti (The Promise, The Search, The Rift e Smoke and Shadow) che proseguono la storia di Aang da dopo la fine della serie e che fungono in parte da ponte con La leggenda di Korra. Sono tutte inedite in Italia. La serie animata, ambientata in un mondo in cui la popolazione è divisa in quattro nazioni corrispondenti ai quattro elementi (acqua, terra, aria e fuoco), è caratterizzata da uno stile asiatico e arricchita da elementi fantastici. La trama segue le vicende di Aang, Avatar cui spetta il compito di riappacificare le quattro nazioni grazie alla sua abilità di destreggiare tutti e quattro gli elementi, e dei suoi amici che lo accompagnano nelle sue avventure. All'interno della serie gli episodi vengono chiamati "capitoli", mentre le stagioni "libri". Le prime due stagioni sono entrambe composte da venti capitoli mentre la terza e ultima stagione ne è invece composta da ventuno. Avatar ha ricevuto numerosi riconoscimenti e ottime critiche (voto di 9.2 su TV.com) in tutto il mondo, vincendo un Emmy Award (come miglior cartone dell'anno) in patria e classificandosi come il più seguito dei cartoni della Nickelodeon in Germania, Indonesia, Belgio e Colombia. Dal 2012 viene trasmesso su Nickelodeon La leggenda di Korra, sequel ambientato settant'anni dopo le vicende de La leggenda di Aang, che narra le avventure di Korra, l'Avatar succeduta ad Aang. Trama Un secolo prima degli eventi narrati nella serie, Aang è un Dominatore dell'aria di 12 anni che vive nel Tempio dell'Aria del Sud dei Nomadi dell'Aria. Questa struttura è custodita da un ordine monastico i cui membri sono tutti Dominatori dell'aria. Un giorno, convocato dai monaci più anziani, viene a conoscenza della sua vera identità: lui è il nuovo Avatar. La tradizione voleva che l'Avatar scoprisse la sua natura solo dopo aver compiuto sedici anni, ma i monaci temevano che all'orizzonte si prospettasse una guerra fra le quattro nazioni e che bisognasse prevenire questa catastrofe: era necessario ricorrere all'Avatar affinché mantenesse l'equilibrio e l'ordine nel mondo. Qualche giorno dopo, i monaci stabilirono che il giovane sarebbe stato separato dal suo maestro, il monaco Gyatso, e che sarebbe stato trasferito al Tempio Orientale dell'Aria per completare il suo addestramento. Confuso e sopraffatto da questi eventi e dalle sue nuove responsabilità come Avatar, Aang fuggì dal tempio sul suo bisonte volante, Appa. Mentre viaggiava sopra l'oceano del sud, una tempesta improvvisa trascinò nel mare Appa, che in balia dei flutti scendeva con il suo passeggero nelle profondità fredde e buie dell'oceano. Aang perse conoscenza ed entrò in trance sprigionando il suo immenso potere, usando una combinazione di Dominio dell'aria e di Dominio dell'acqua per proteggere Appa e sé stesso. Congelando l'acqua intorno a sé creò un iceberg: in questo modo Aang si assicurò che lui e Appa potessero essere protetti dalla tempesta fino a che il temporale non si fosse dissipato. Tuttavia, la tempesta portò l'iceberg molto vicino al polo sud e, non potendo sciogliersi, mantenne i due in uno stato di prolungata animazione sospesa. La serie ha inizio cento anni più tardi, con la Nazione del Fuoco a un passo dalla vittoria nella guerra imperialista che essa stessa ha scatenato. Tutti i Nomadi dell'Aria sono stati distrutti. Le Tribù dell'Acqua sono in grave crisi: gli ultimi guerrieri della Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud hanno lasciato le loro terre natie per andare in guerra e sabotare i piani degli invasori, mentre la Tribù dell'Acqua del Nord, benché in gran parte intatta, si è rifugiata in una città-fortezza rimanendo costantemente sulla difensiva. Il vasto Regno della Terra ora è l'unico ostacolo che si frappone tra la Nazione del Fuoco e il dominio del mondo, ma poiché i loro eserciti continuano ad avanzare e a conquistare intere province e ricche città, le speranze di un'improbabile vittoria si affievoliscono sempre più a ogni anno che passa. È in questo clima di rassegnazione alla tirannia che due giovani fratelli della Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud, Katara e Sokka - rispettivamente una Dominatrice dell'acqua ed un guerriero della Tribù - scoprono e liberano Aang e Appa dall'iceberg. Il ragazzo presto apprende con suo orrore che, durante la sua assenza, è stata intrapresa una guerra secolare che rischia di incatenare il mondo ai piedi della Nazione del Fuoco. L'anno stesso in cui lui sparì, infatti, il Signore del Fuoco Sozin approfittò della sua assenza e del passaggio di una cometa mistica che avrebbe aumentato i poteri dei Dominatori del fuoco per dichiarare guerra alle altre nazioni. Inorridito, Aang scopre inoltre come la grande operazione che ha avviato le azioni belliche della Nazione del Fuoco sia consistita nel trucidare tutti i Nomadi dell'Aria. In pochi giorni i Templi dell'Aria erano stati distrutti e saccheggiati e i Dominatori dell'aria sterminati. Questo genocidio fu architettato nella speranza di uccidere il nuovo giovane Avatar e interrompere il ciclo delle reincarnazioni: Aang quindi è l'ultimo Dominatore dell'aria al mondo. Come Avatar, il dovere di Aang è quello di ristabilire l'armonia e la pace tra le quattro nazioni. Con i suoi amici, Katara e Sokka, il suo bisonte volante Appa, il suo lemure volante Momo e successivamente la Dominatrice della terra cieca Toph, unitasi al gruppo nel secondo "libro", Aang viaggerà per il mondo cercando di acquistare la completa padronanza di tutti e quattro gli elementi. Durante la sua ricerca però dovrà evitare costantemente di essere catturato dal principe esiliato della Nazione del Fuoco Zuko e, successivamente, da sua sorella, la spietata principessa Azula. In genere per acquistare il controllo di una singola arte del Dominio occorrono anni di addestramento, ma Aang dovrà essere padrone di tutti e quattro gli elementi entro l'inizio dell'estate e sconfiggere il Signore del Fuoco Ozai. È infatti previsto proprio per quell'estate il ritorno della cometa di Sozin che darà, come in passato, grandi poteri ai Dominatori del fuoco, che così avrebbero l'opportunità di vincere la guerra. Se questi eventi dovessero verificarsi neppure l'Avatar aavrebbe la capacità di ristabilire l'equilibrio nel mondo. Acquisiti i Domini dell'acqua e della terra, ad Aang manca solo quello del fuoco, che gli verrà insegnato da Zuko, pentitosi di avergli dato la caccia. Negli ultimi capitoli del terzo libro mentre Zuko e Katara sono in lotta contro Azula, che sta per essere nominata nuova Signora del Fuoco, Aang combatte contro Ozai, a cui mancano pochissimi passi per dominare il mondo e diventare così il "Re Fenice". Azula verrà sconfitta, Aang priverà Ozai del suo Dominio, il quale verrà poi imprigionato. Zuko diventa il Signore del Fuoco mentre Aang e Katara si dichiarano finalmente il loro amore. Ambientazione Avatar - La leggenda di Aang è ambientato in un mondo fantastico, abitato da esseri umani, animali fantastici (di cui molti sono un misto tra due o più animali realmente esistenti) e creature soprannaturali. L'umanità è divisa in quattro nazioni: *le due Tribù dell'Acqua *il Regno della Terra *i Nomadi dell'Aria *la Nazione del Fuoco All'interno di ogni nazione esiste un ordine di uomini e donne chiamati "Dominatori" che hanno la capacità di padroneggiare uno dei quattro elementi: aria, acqua, terra e fuoco. Queste arti di Dominio scaturiscono dall'unione delle arti marziali con il misticismo elementale. In ogni generazione nasce una persona capace di dominare tutti e quattro gli elementi: l'Avatar, lo spirito del pianeta manifestato in forma umana. Quando l'Avatar muore, lui o lei si reincarna in un neonato di una delle quattro nazioni secondo il Ciclo dell'Avatar. Il Ciclo determina in quale nazione l'Avatar rinascerà seguendo (come si scoprirà bene ne La leggenda di Korra) l'ordine nel quale il primo Avatar imparò il Dominio degli elementi, legato al momento dell'anno in cui questo accadde: fuoco (in estate), aria (in autunno), acqua (in inverno) e terra (in primavera). Sempre il Ciclo determina in che ordine l'Avatar debba acquistare padronanza degli elementi cominciando da quello natale, così da ottenere la forza di mantenere l'ordine e l'equilibrio tra i vari popoli. L'Avatar inoltre possiede un potere unico, lo Stato dell'Avatar: una sorta di trance che inizialmente funziona da meccanismo di difesa incrementando vertiginosamente i suoi poteri, sfruttando le abilità e le conoscenze di tutti gli Avatar precedenti. Questo potere si attiva istintivamente nel momento in cui l'Avatar rischia di morire o quando viene sopraffatto da forti emozioni (come quando una persona a lui cara è in grave pericolo). Con la meditazione e l'introspezione, l'Avatar può anche imparare ad attivare volontariamente lo Stato dell'Avatar, mantenendo il raziocinio e sfruttando appieno il suo definitivo potere sugli elementi. Quando entra in questo stato, la bocca, gli occhi e (nel caso dei Dominatori dell'aria) i tatuaggi cominciano a emettere luce. L'incandescenza è la rappresentazione degli spiriti delle incarnazioni precedenti, che "accendono" la loro energia attraverso il suo corpo. Se l'Avatar venisse ucciso in questa condizione, tuttavia, il Ciclo sarebbe spezzato e cesserebbe di esistere. Personaggi Personaggi principali *'Aang:' il protagonista della serie è un vivace ragazzino dall'apparente età di 12 anni; la sua età reale invece, è di 112 anni, che non ha potuto vivere avendone trascorso la maggior parte in animazione sospesa. È l'incarnazione attuale dell'Avatar e deve acquistare padronanza di tutti e quattro gli elementi per portare la pace al mondo intero, ristabilendo l'equilibrio fra le quattro nazioni. Aang ama viaggiare per il mondo, è sempre desideroso di imparare nuove cose ed è vegetariano. Come ogni ragazzo della sua età ama divertirsi e a volte antepone questo desiderio alle sue pesanti responsabilità. È innamorato di Katara, e nell'ultimo episodio i due si baciano dimostrando i propri sentimenti reciproci. *'Katara:' ha 13 anni ed è l'ultima Dominatrice dell'acqua della Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud. Katara, con suo fratello, Sokka, scopre Aang in un blocco di ghiaccio con Appa all'inizio della serie. Lei e Sokka lo accompagnano nella sua ricerca per sconfiggere il Signore del Fuoco e per portare la pace tra le 4 nazioni. Katara è matura e responsabile, per lei il benessere degli altri viene prima di qualsiasi altra cosa, e per questo motivo è il capo ideale nelle situazioni critiche. Tuttavia crede che le decisioni da lei prese siano sempre le migliori, anche quando si sono rivelate pessime. Malgrado la sua natura gentile, Katara, ha un temperamento suscettibile che, unito alle sue abilità di dominatrice, può essere abbastanza distruttivo. Dopo la morte della loro madre da parte delle mani della nazione del fuoco, Katara ha assunto nei confronti di suo fratello Sokka un ruolo materno, una natura che più successivamente ha ripreso nei confronti di Aang. È inoltre l'unica persona che può calmare Aang quando è nello stato di Avatar. Nel corso della serie si innamora di Aang. *'Sokka:' è un guerriero di 15 anni della Tribù dell'Acqua del Sud che, con la sorella Katara, accompagna Aang nel suo viaggio per sconfiggere il Signore del Fuoco. Sokka si descrive come "il ragazzo della carne e del sarcasmo" e, diversamente da sua sorella, non può dominare l'acqua. Tuttavia in diverse occasioni dimostra di possedere una grande ingegnosità, ereditata dal padre. L'orgoglio è il motore della sua forza, insieme alla scienza, là dove le arti mistiche e marziali falliscono. Il suo atteggiamento immaturo, però, induce spesso gli altri a sottovalutare il suo intelletto. *'Toph:' ha 12 anni, Dominatrice della terra cieca che scappa da una vita troppo agiata e dai genitori troppo protettivi per viaggiare insieme ad Aang nella seconda serie. Col soprannome di "La bandita cieca" diventa famosa, alle spalle dei genitori, nel tornei sotterranei per i Dominatori della terra venendo così notata da Aang che, al tempo, stava cercando un bravo Dominatore della terra come maestro. Anche se priva della vista, Toph è probabilmente la migliore dominatrice della terra in tutto il mondo, avendo sviluppato un acume sensoriale che, attarverso i piedi, le permette di sentire anche le vibrazioni più flebili del terreno. *'Zuko:' ha 16 anni ed è il Principe esiliato della Nazione del Fuoco. Zuko è ossessionato dalla ricerca dell'Avatar essendo la sua cattura l'unico modo di ristabilire il suo onore e riacquistarsi la fiducia di suo padre, il Signore del Fuoco Ozai. Si comporta spesso in modo brusco e scortese, tenendo le altre persone a distanza, ma si è rivelato essere una persona molto sensibile (una caratteristica che viene esibita quasi solamente in presenza di suo zio Iroh); Zuko possiede un radicato senso dell'onore e del dovere, la condizione di esiliato è per lui fonte di continua vergogna e sofferenza, e ciò lo porta ad assumere un atteggiamento aggressivo. Il suo carattere matura durante la ricerca, influenzato dall'esperienza dell'esilio. Ironia della sorte, nel corso del suo viaggio conosce e stringe legami di amicizia con la stessa gente che la sua nazione sta terrorizzando. Il suo aspetto è ben noto a causa dell'ustione sopra l'occhio sinistro che ha ricevuto, come punizione, durante un Agni Kai contro suo padre. Alla fine Zuko capirà che il suo destino è quello di aiutare l'Avatar a sconfiggere il Signore del Fuoco e diventerà il maestro di Aang affinché impari il Dominio del fuoco. *'Iroh:' è un generale in pensione della Nazione del Fuoco ed è lo zio del principe Zuko. Iroh è il fratello più anziano del Signore del Fuoco Ozai ed era l'erede originale al trono della Nazione del Fuoco. È un Dominatore del fuoco potente e la sua gente lo rispetta molto, nonostante il suo storico fallimento dell'assedio a Ba Sing Se. Iroh è un uomo anziano e gentile e passa il proprio tempo bevendo tè, giocando a Pai Sho e cantando o suonando. Considera Zuko un figlio più che un nipote, in particolare dopo la perdita del proprio figlio. *'Azula:' ha 15 anni ed è la Principessa della Nazione del Fuoco, sorella minore di Zuko, nipote di Iroh e figlia prediletta del Signore del Fuoco Ozai; fin da bambina ha dimostrato di essere una persona crudele e senza scrupoli. Azula ha una straordinaria abilità nel combattimento e nel Dominio del fuoco e la sua mente è indirizzata verso la guerra e il potere. Manipola gli altri, ingannando e torturando mentalmente anche suo fratello Zuko. Il padre le affida il duplice compito di imprigionare e portare in patria il fratello e lo zio, e di uccidere l'Avatar. Personaggi secondari *'Signore del Fuoco Ozai:' è il sovrano assoluto della Nazione del Fuoco, padre di Zuko e di Azula e fratello minore di Iroh. Sta conducendo il suo paese in una guerra che coinvolge le altre nazioni e che, iniziata dal suo antenato Sozin, dura ormai da un secolo. Vuole fondare un Impero del Fuoco che riunisca sotto di sé tutte le quattro nazioni e attende con ansia l'arrivo della cometa di Sozin, in modo da poter scatenare il massimo potere dei Dominatori del fuoco e vincere così la guerra. *'Ursa:' è la moglie di Ozai esiliata da quest'ultimo per ragioni ignote nella serie animata (vengono rivelate nel fumetto inedito in Italia The Search). *'June:' è una cacciatrice di taglie che, sfruttando le capacità del chirchu, una specie di talpa gigante sensibilissima agli odori, in grado di rintracciare qualsiasi persona, animale od oggetto, riesce a dare la caccia a qualsiasi persona incassandone poi la taglia. *'Joo Dee:' diventa la guida di Sokka, Aang, Toph e Katara nella città di Ba Sing Se. Fa parte di un corpo speciale di molte altre Joo Dee: ragazze della città addestrate alle pubbliche relazioni e addirittura ipnotizzate per migliorarne affidabilità e cieca obbedienza. Devono occuparsi di spionaggio morbido, osservando il comportamento dei cittadini e blandendo con lusinghe e promesse chi non possono minacciare. Si occupano specialmente degli immigrati importanti appena arrivati in città essendo quelli che più facilmente possono turbare in qualche maniera l'ordine costituito, o peggio, cercare di avvicinarsi al re e fargli arrivare delle voci non gestite dalla corte su ciò che accade nel resto del mondo, soprattutto sulla guerra contro la Nazione del Fuoco. *'Roku:' era il predecessore di Aang, proveniente dalla Nazione del Fuoco. Durante la serie si presenta sotto forma di spirito che svolge la funzione di consigliere per aiutare Aang a diventare un vero Avatar; più avanti nella serie Iroh rivelerà a Zuko che sua madre era la nipote di Roku. *'Kyoshi:' era l'Avatar precedente a Roku, proveniente dal Regno della Terra. Viene citata più volte nella serie e si presenta spesso ad Aang per fornirgli consigli. La sua personalità è per alcuni tratti opposta a quella di Aang: dotata di un carattere molto deciso non esitava a ricorrere alla forza, anche letale, pur di proteggere il mondo. *'Kuruk:' era l'Avatar precedente a Kyoshi, proveniente dalla tribù dell'Acqua del Nord. *'Yangchen:' era l'Avatar precedente a Kuruk, proveniente dal Tempio dell'Aria dell'Ovest. *'Hakoda:' è il padre di Sokka e Katara. Vuole loro molto bene ai suoi figli ma ha dovuto lasciarli da piccoli a causa della guerra. *'Mei:' è una amica d'infanzia di Azula e Zuko, si fidanzerà con quest'ultimo. Il suo stile di lotta verte principalmente sull'uso di armi da lancio come gli stiletti. Proveniente da un'importante famiglia della Nazione del Fuoco, ha un carattere apatico ed annoiato, odia l'arancione. *'Ty Lee:' è una amica d'infanzia di Azula, Mei e Zuko; il suo stile è una lotta corpo a corpo a contatto pieno: con la sua notevole agilità la ragazza colpisce velocemente i punti di pressione dell'avversario rendendolo innocuo. È dotata inoltre di grandi capacità atletiche ed acrobatiche. Possiede un carattere spensierato e solare, ma è anche piena di complessi, sebbene sia molto bella. *'Suki:' è la leader delle Guerriere di Kyoshi, un gruppo di combattenti fondate e in passato allenate dalla stessa Kyoshi col compito di difendere l'isola di Kyoshi e i suoi abitanti da attacchi estranei. È un'abile guerriera, nonostante durante la serie venga catturata e imprigionata da Azula nella prigione della Nazione del Fuoco. Successivamente sarà salvata da Zuko e Sokka. Nel corso della serie intraprenderà una relazione con quest'ultimo. Doppiaggio Episodi[ Sono state prodotte tre stagioni chiamate ognuna "Libro" ed incentrate sull'apprendimento da parte di Aang dell'elemento che da il nome alla stagione. ''Libro primo: Acqua'' ''Libro secondo: Terra'' ''Libro terzo: Fuoco'' Riconoscimenti Influenze cultural Avatar - La leggenda di Aang attinge intensamente dall'arte e dalla mitologia asiatica per creare il proprio universo immaginario. Escludendo lo stile grafico del cartone, che si ispira esplicitamente alle opere di Hayao Miyazaki e della Gainax, la serie agglomera filosofie, religioni, miti, costumi, tradizioni e arti marziali asiatiche. Le sue influenze culturali più esplicite riguardano l'arte e la storia della Cina, l'Induismo (l'Avatar è un concetto induista), il taoismo, il Buddismo e lo yoga. Si può inoltre notare che ogni popolazione del mondo di Avatar sia costituita da elementi culturali diversi: la Nazione del Fuoco rispecchia maggiormente quelli cinesi del periodo Tang e giapponesi (non facenti parte di essa sono alcuni Dominatori, i Guerrieri del Sole, incontrati nella terza stagione, di influenza nativo americana come Aztechi, Inca, Maya), il Regno della Terra (vasto e variegato al suo interno) quelli cinesi della dinastia Qing, giapponesi del periodo Heian e coreani, i Nomadi dell'Aria quelli tibetani e nepalesi, mentre le Tribù dell'Acqua si rifanno al popolo Inuit (con l'eccezione della Tribù della Palude Nebbiosa, incontrata nella seconda e terza stagione, di influenza amazzonica). Per i luoghi il lago Laogai, presente nella seconda stagione, è ripreso dallo storico Laogai. Avatar Il termine "Avatar" deriva dalla parola sanscrita Avatāra, (in lingua sanscrita: अवतार), che significa "disceso". Nell'Induismo gli dei si manifestano nell'Avatar per ristabilire l'equilibrio sulla terra, di solito durante un periodo di grande caos. I caratteri cinesi che appaiono ai margini dell'immagine di apertura del cartone significano "il mediatore divino che è disceso nel mondo mortale". Quando Aang era un bambino, rivelò inconsciamente di essere l'Avatar quando scelse quattro precisi giocattoli fra migliaia di altri, ognuno dei quali era un giocattolo dei precedenti Avatar. Nel Buddismo tibetano c'è una prova simile per la reincarnazione dei Tulku. In accordo con il libro Magic and Mystery in Tibet di Alexandra David-Néel, "un numero di oggetti come rosari, suppellettili rituali, libri, tazze da tè, ecc. vengono riuniti assieme e il bambino deve scegliere quelli che appartenevano al passato tulku, mostrando così di riconoscere quelle cose che erano loro nelle loro vite passate". Il sito ufficiale della serie afferma "ci si aspetta che il successore mostri i segni del legame con il passato Avatar, essendo nato entro una settimana dalla morte di quest'ultimo". Elementi Avatar trae ispirazione dagli elementi classici, comuni alle più antiche filosofie (più che dai cinque elementi classici cinesi) per le sue arti del Dominio: Acqua, Terra, Fuoco e Aria. Sebbene ognuno abbia una sua variazione, in qualche modo le più antiche filosofie si accomunano per questi quattro elementi. Nella sigla d'apertura, ogni elemento è accompagnato da due caratteri: un carattere in Cinese antico sulla sinistra, e uno in Cinese moderno sulla destra: *L'acqua (水) è associata con la benevolenza e l'adattabilità (Cinese: 善; Pinyin: shàn). *La terra (土) è associata con la forza (Cinese: 强; Pinyin: qiáng). *Il fuoco (火) è associato con l'intensità, la vita e la ferocia (Cinese: 烈; Pinyin: liè). *L'aria (气) è associata con la pace e l'armonia (Cinese: 和; Pinyin: hé). Stili di combattimento Gli stili di combattimento della serie derivano dalle arti marziali; le tecniche e le armi di lotta sono basate sulle arti marziali cinesi, e ognuna delle arti del Dominio corrisponde a un determinato stile del mondo reale: *il Tai Chi per il Dominio dell'acqua. *lo stile Hung Gar per il Dominio della terra. *lo stile Shaolin della Cina settentrionale per il Dominio del fuoco. *lo stile Ba Gua Zhang per il Dominio dell'aria. Per alcuni personaggi principali sono stati inoltre utilizzati degli stili più particolareggiati, che si adattavano meglio alle caratteristiche stesse del personaggio: *lo stile Chu Gar della Mantide Religiosa del Sud, che utilizza un particolare movimento dei piedi, viene utilizzato da Toph Bei Fong per compensare la sua cecità, contraddistinguendola con uno stile di Dominio della terra unico. *lo stile Shequan (o "pugilato del serpente") viene invece utilizzato per le tecniche di combattimento della principessa Azula. Casi mediatici Anime o cartone Il dibattito sul fatto che Avatar possa o non possa essere considerato un anime è molto controverso; un critico statunitense ha commentato: «Avatar rende confusa la linea di separazione fra i cartoni americani e gli anime giapponesi fino a farla diventare irrilevante».[2] I creatori della serie Bryan Konietzko e Michael Dante DiMartino hanno confermato una particolare influenza degli anime in un'intervista: Secondo un'intervista con gli artisti di Avatar, il bisonte volante Appa è stato disegnato basandosi sul personaggio di Catbus di Il mio vicino Totoro, avendo il peculiare compito di creare un mammifero con sei gambe.[4] Avatar trae anche ispirazione dagli anime Cowboy Bebop e Samurai Champloo di Shinichiro Watanabe e dall'original anime video FLCL della Gainax.[5] Vi sono inoltre molti riferimenti a diverse altre produzioni di studi di animazione giapponesi come lo Studio Ghibli[6] (in particolare per le opere di Hayao Miyazaki), lo Studio 4°C e la Production I.G. Per molti comunque, benché risulti pesantemente influenzata dagli anime, la serie non può essere considerata tale poiché originaria degli Stati Uniti. Altri media Film L'8 gennaio 2007 la Paramount Pictures ha annunciato di aver scritturato M. Night Shyamalan per scrivere, dirigere e produrre una trilogia di film d'azione basata sulla serie e che il primo film, L'ultimo dominatore dell'aria (uscito nel 2010), ripercorre i principali avvenimenti del Libro primo della serie stessa. Graphic novel Oltre alla serie animata principale ed al film sono state prodotte cinque graphic novel: *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Promise *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Search *Avatar: The Last Airbender - The Rift *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Smoke and Shadow *Avatar: The Last Airbender - North and South In questi racconti vi è un'ulteriore maturazione di Aang come Avatar mentre vengono esplorati in maniera più approfondita determinati aspetti e retroscena di alcuni personaggi, in particolare di Toph e della famiglia di Zuko. Inoltre vengono gettate e spiegate le basi di molteplici ed importanti elementi presenti ne La leggenda di Korra, seguito della serie. Note #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-1 ^'] (EN) ‘Legend of Korra’: The ‘Avatar’ Creators on the New Spinoff, su blogs.wsj.com. URL consultato il 27 giugno 2012. #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-2 '^] SciFi Channel Anime Review, su SciFi. URL consultato il 16 ottobre 2006. #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-NickMagInterview1_3-0 ^'] Michael Dante DiMartino, Konietzko, Bryan, In Their Elements, in Nickelodeon Magazine, Winter 2006, 2006, p. 6. #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-4 '^] Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino, Book 1: Water, Box Set, 19 settembre 2006. #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-5 ^'] Tory Ireland Mell, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko talk Airbender, IGN, 26 luglio 2008. URL consultato il 28 luglio 2008. #[https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_-_La_leggenda_di_Aang#cite_ref-6 '^] Summer Mullins, Creation Station, an interview with Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino, nº 39, p. 74. Altri progetti *https://it.wikiquote.org/wiki/ Wikiquote contiene citazioni di o su Avatar - La leggenda di Aang *https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/?uselang=it Wikimedia Commons contiene immagini o altri file su Avatar - La leggenda di Aang Collegamenti esterni *(EN) Sito ufficiale, su nick.com. *Avatar - La leggenda di Aang, in Il mondo dei doppiatori, AntonioGenna.net. *(EN) Avatar - La leggenda di Aang, su Internet Movie Database, IMDb.com. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q11572#P345 *Avatar Trailer, su youtube.com. *(EN) Avatar - La leggenda di Aang, in TV.com, CBS Interactive Inc. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q11572#P2638 *Avatar Wiki, su avatar.wikia.com.